Half Lightning-Demoness
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: Nabila is a Lightning Half-Demoness. Aged 9 she is abducted from home and taken to the Gehenna World by her Demonic Father, the King Demon of Lightning. Now aged 15 she escapes from Gehenna and claims she wants to be an Exorcist, the girl raised in the Demon World. Sent to True Cross has Rin found someone he can relate to or does Nabila have a darker story than the Son of Satan
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Push, come on you can do it, one last push,"

"Argh!" she pushed as hard as she could. Waa, waa a baby girl was born. The baby girl was cradled in the mother's arms. "What a cute baby girl you are," the aunts and nurses cooed. The mother looked down adoringly on her daughter but also sadly.

"Don't keep her origins from her for too long, tell her when she is ready to handle it. Make sure she understands this, it is not her father's fault."  
For everyone else in the room this is the first time the father's actions had come up. "He just didn't believe in the Demon World but he had a strong Assiah form. A perfect target." She looked pleading at her daughter tears falling from her eyes desperate for her little girl to understand.

"Your daddy was a hero my Nabila Ekundayo, he sacrificed himself to save you, his unborn child. What greater gift can a father give his child but his life."  
Finally she took her in her last moments, her final sound the gurgle of her child, her final sight her lightning blue eyes shining straight at her. A matron nurse bundled Nabila in her arms, "Your father was a fool."


	2. Nabila's Grand Entrance

"Have you heard about that artificial gate to Gehenna?"

"Yeah basically demons can come through it however and whenever they like"

"So scary but so far only minor demons are escaping"

"Thank God for that but Exorcists are keeping an eye on it anyway"

Sizzle sparks skittered out of the gate. Suddenly a lightning flash blinding all Exorcists exploded into the room. A whirlwind of light dashed around the room bringing down the Exorcist one after the another. Bam, slice, whirl, cut. Soon all Exorcists were down. A girl stood towering over one last Exorcist currents running and charging the air around them. If the Exorcist were dying or unconscious Nibala didn't care just so long they wouldn't be able to interrupt or get in the way. She held on sniveling Exorcist at death point her Lightning power sharpened at formed at as a razor sharp knife. It cut into his cheek drawing blood that trickled down at a rapid rate also shocking at the same time. "You pathetic Exorcist, call Mephistopheles and tell Lightning Nibala is back and I want ti be an Exorcist. He knows where to find me." She then disappeared in a lightning flash. The Exorcist trembled before falling to the floor in a clean faint.

Zap. 'I hope that I didn't push him to hard or else my message to Mephistopheles will be delayed,' Nibala thought as she regretted her final action of her carnage. She looked around at the dusty plains the sun ferociously beating down on her back. Home sweet Home she thought as she hiked her way back to her village.

A great looming gate was in her sight. It was a simple wooden gate but it grew very large and stretched very far. She knew on the other side of that gate her village that she hadn't seen for six years stood. Smoke raised in the distance and the loud chatter of African voices speaking in their native language chorusing and clashing with each other, her family. When she was in close proximity of tall wooden gate she was flung several meters back. A raucous alarm sounded the air.

The gate no longer was a simple wooden construction instead it transformed into a wall of a fortress. A fiery wall blazing in front of a shimmery shield, an impressive barrier. Even the strongest of strongest of demons would have trouble breaking through and they did. But thoughts of that reminded her of that fateful night which she hurriedly buried into the crevasse of her mind. If the blazing wall wasn't enough the gate transformed further as it started to brandish spears and pellet bullets. She retreated out of the reach of the jabbing spears and dodged the ricocheting bullets. 'Well that's new' she muttered.

After about 20 minutes of the resounding alarm, and the transforming weapons gate (next it was grenades) in which Nibala assumed all citizens had evacuated and all the Exorcists assembled and ready to fight was a look-out sent to see the threat. Appearing above the gate, the sight he saw nearly made him fall over.  
"Hey Taiwabo, is this how you greet family now?"  
"Nibala is that really you, you look so different?!" Taiwabo called from above disbelief and amazement written all his face and in his voice.  
"Well it might have something to do with the Lightning Power discharging off me" Nibala replied back sarcastically.  
Taiwabo laughed back nervously, "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed," he didn't need to add whilst you were away for six years in the Gehenna World it was clear in both their minds.  
"Yeah and your're as slow as ever Taiwabo, open this gate from me already, I want to see everyone." Nibala shouted up at him even though she knew very well that it wasn't going to be that easy. The fact that she had set the gate off will make some villagers very uneasy.  
"Er yeah, let me go and ask Nibala" Taiwabo said as he scurried down the ladder at the back of the gate.

Nibala felt some sorry for him. She had put him in a very awkward and difficult spot like that. Fortunately she wasn't planning on staying long. She was going as soon as Mephistopheles came for her. She had just wanted to see the family she yearned for so much for the last six heart aching years. Her duration all depended on the Exorcist that was delivering the message to Mephistopheles. Now she was seriously cursing her damaging handling of that Exorcist and figured it would've been better if she ensured some of the others could also pass it along.

Suddenly the defenses dropped and the gate opened ominously. A lone Exorcist dressed in white stood in front of her. She didn't recognize him.  
"If you are really Nibala Ekuwonday you will understand that for reassurance of our village your powers will have to be sealed until we can prove without doubt that you are Nibala Adaze Ekuwonday daughter of Kemi Shoshenya Agbenga."  
Nibala nodded it was no less that what she expected and far less than what she could have gotten. "Alright then," she cheerfully agreed, "clasp me up. To be perfectly honest the constant sparks is ruining my hair. A pair of Earth Wrought cuffs were placed around her hands and feet.

The Exorcist spoke some binding words and her lightning power fizzled out. She tried to summon some of it but she couldn't even manage a twinkle. She nodded, "Nicely done" she was appreciative of what the man had done. He had completely sealed of her powers but no pain had been brought upon her, it was a skillfully done job. "Thank You" The man smiled, "Procedures, spells and weapons have been put in place if you ever returned, the same or not." Then the man turned serious, "So lets just hope you are Nibala and not against the village for your sake," and with that threat in the air they marched off to the village hall.


	3. Interrogation Part 1

Whispers and mutters followed her as she walked across the village her hands cuffed as if she was a criminal but her head held high and her eyes full of nostalgia and pride. "Wow, everyone's so grown up, the village has changed but not too much."  
She saw a familiar house, "Hey is Auntie Bebe is still around, that old woman must be immortal because I'm telling you that woman was old when the village was founded.

Nabila looked around in wonder at the village that was so familiar but wasn't. The Exorcist asked, "how was the village founded?". It seemed to be a carefree a careless question but Nabila knew that the interrogation had begun.

"Several generations ago a horde of some of the strongest demons in numbers unknown for that amount of individual power gathered to attack and conquer Africa. The best Exorcists from each tribe and village came together to defeat the enemy. Different languages and cultures were insignificant as they spoke the same language all with the same goal in mind: 'Exorcise the demons'.

Thus the 3 Day War ensued and friendships, relationships and comradeship were formed and when victory was ours the fighting ended the Exorcists shared a bond so strong they decided to form a village on the very battlefield they had come together. That inchoate idea soon became a reality which is now the flourishing Exorcist Village Ibanina." Nabila paused after her story for effect then breezily added, "So did I pass the test?"

The man snorted, "Dear that was just a qualifier. Everyone in this village knows that story, so the demons would obviously know it too. In fact that was just round one of the qualifiers" Nabila nodded, she knew that. "You know for a demon you're being awfully naive," the Exorcist chuckled. Nabila gritted her teeth in irritation, she wasn't being naive she was just making conversation and prove that she wasn't a total idiot. The mismatched pair walked the rest of the way in silence. Well almost in silence as the Exorcist was constantly asked questions which Nabila answered shortly and tersely as she was still sore and sulking from that naive comment.

They reached the village hall. The Exorcist started to recite some dispelling words when Nabila interrupted him, "Look you don't have to do that, now that my powers are sealed I'm more or less a regular human," she stepped over the threshold "see". The Exorcist frowned "Even if your powers are sealed you're still half-demoness, how did you know the barrier wouldn't react." Nabila knew it was another test, "I know because many of the Exorcist here have demon ancestry." Then leaving the Exorcist behind she walked into the hall as if she was a celebrity returning to her home town. The Exorcist shook his head, "I really hope she's the real thing because I'm starting to like her" he jogged to catch up with Nabila who was walking with swagger.

**Hello readers. This is my first time ever writing a story on so it would be great if I got some reviews so that I know there are people out there who do like my story. I have to apologize though. Generally I despise readers who don't do their homework and get certain parts of the story line wrong or facts wrong. However I'm at a boarding school and it has the most stupid child protection system around. Anything that's not sunshine and rainbows it doesn't like. It once blocked a side on desserts because one of the recipes included alcohol. I don't actually know if one of the Demon Kings of Gehenna actually rules over the element Lightning but lets hope and pretend there is. Okay. Remember give me reviews or I'll lose my confidence. **


	4. Interrogation Part 2

"You claim to be Nabila Adaze Ekuwonday daughter of Kemi Shoshenya Agbenga and the Demon King of Lightning."

"Yes"

"You claim that aged nine you were abducted to the Gehenna World by your Demonic Father, the Demon King of Lightning."

"You claim that after six years of living in the Gehenna World, the Demon World you finally escaped and that the first place you wanted to go back was here"

"Yes" and so the interrogation went, The Court of Exorcists would ask circular questions which Nabila would plainly answer yes to, all the while the main big question in everyone's mind remained unspoken. Nabila had contemplated, cogitated, daydreamed, mused over this day for six whole years and it was going exactly as she predicted. She would allow the Exorcists ask their stupid questions so that they felt that they were the ones in control then it would be her turn. Nabila raised her voice so that everyone in the hall could hear her every word, her every infliction on every syllable very, very clearly.

"This seems unlikely and unbelievable to you all, especially as none of you thought you'd see me the same way again, let alone looking more or less the same albeit six years older." She paused for effect so that they knew she understood their fears and agreed with them too. "However from my point of view it doesn't look at all unlikely. For all those six years I've thought of nothing but my goal that someday I'd return home and that someday is today. So for me this was inevitable."

She paused again this time looking as many Exorcists in the eye before moving onto the next one. She wanted them to understand just how much she yearned and pined for her village, her home. "I won't deny it," it was now time to play out the 'confession' part, "I wasn't exactly biding my time in Gehenna, I was trained and put to use, I'm no longer some innocent little girl and I haven't been for a very long time (an emphasis on the very). I've lost how to trust and I know how to deceive. But know this," she declared dramatically, "I'm not deceiving you my people, every word I'm saying here is pure truth something very alien to me now," the last bit was intended as a something of a joke and just as planned she earned herself a few chuckles, "so I wish for you to trust me, at least for a little while. Put as many precautions as you deem necessary to feel safe, just allow me to enjoy my return visit; let me enjoy the presence of my family that I've lost for six years" the last sentence was filled with sorrow and portrayed the sadness she felt.

The room was filled with a deafening silence, her speech ringing in everyone's ears. Then one voice spoke out, "What do you mean put to use?" at that the Hall buzzed with mutters and murmurs as each Exorcist had their own ideas of how Nabila was put to use. But it was what Nabila wanted, "Oi" she yelled out loudly, the hall quietened down, "the Exorcist has raised an interesting question at least give the chance to address it," her voice was full of indignation but it was really just a ploy so that they would feel ashamed thus more willing to listen and accept what she was saying "I won't lie to you and say I was simply an errand girl. As the daughter of the Demon King of Lightning that would be unthinkable. But I never raised a hand against a human (she conveniently forgotten her carnage back at the artificial gate) why because I've only left the Gehenna World once since I was abducted and that was to pay a certain visit to a certain demon under the watchful eye of my Demonic Father and several other high-level demons because they knew I'd run away," she filled her voice with passion and drive as she wanted to strike home her point "all of my dealings have been with other notorious demons who severely deserved their ass-kicking and punishment. In all those six years I've been trapped in Gehenna so it was impossible for me to even talk to other humans let alone be able to hurt them which I'd never do."

The audience was shocked, only let out of the Gehenna World once and even then heavily escorted by demons. You have my deepest sympathy which was exactly what Nabila had intended. But, "Six years in the Gehenna World, the demon world would change anyone but you who is already half-demon," the voice faltered, "what if you no longer our Nabila and are now theirs!" a seed of doubt was sown but Nabila was more than prepared to crush it underfoot, she had six years to prepare for the traitor argument.

"Never underestimate the power of love. What a corny thing to say especially for me but it is true. I grew up knowing my origins there was no why did no one tell me bullshit going on when I was abducted. You loved me or at least cared for me and I in return did too. All of my happiest moments are here, why would I destroy my only oasis, my only haven. Gehenna did change me, I'm more tricky and distrustful, I do things that people would deem unacceptable or wrong but my feelings for this place never changed. In fact it's the only reason why you see me the way I am and not the successor of the Demon King of Lightning. Remember I had to escape to be here with you for this short while," and with that she convincingly shredded any doubt of her being a traitor.

Only two things to go she told herself. "How did you escape exactly, you said something about an artificial gate?" one Exorcist asked. "Yeah and what was that about be here with you for this short while, are you going somewhere." Nabila smiled inwardly, bingo. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Exorcists of all ages, all the action of today is happening in Japan and so that's where I plan to be. Even as we speak a Son of Satan is being tutored at the True Cross Academy under the direction and instruction of its Principal Mephistopheles" she let the words sink in before she added another bombshell, " the artificial gate that I escaped through was built in Japan. Do you know what that means; someone on this side of the world is allowing demons through. Where better can I become a fulfilling Exorcist than at the place history is happening? That's why I will go to Japan to become an Exorcist there. I just wanted to meet everyone before I went, family comes first and all that."

With that Nabila's work was done. Having convinced them that she was who she was, she wasn't a traitor or an enemy and that she wasn't ever the biggest stand-by Assaih threat here. On top of that she even had better and more worthy things to do, she was only basically passing through before she left well that wiped clean away any doubt from their minds. Of course precautions would still be put in place. She would still be placed in the hands of an Exorcist. So the Earth Wrought cuffs were off along with the seal and in its place an Earthen power dampener. Nabila could still access her Lightning but only if she really concentrated or in contrast really lost it. Nabila was led out of the Ibanina Hall where she met Taiwabo waiting for her at the door a wide smile on his face, "Welcome back Nabila" Nabila went and hugged him, her first human touch contact in six years, "I'm glad to back."


	5. Blacksmith Johnny

"This place hasn't changed a bit. The only thing that's different is its people" Nabila noted possibly sadly. They took a left down a street, "this is where we would come and play Exorcists, Taiwabo," she commented as she nudged her friend, "although we did have more than one electrical accident," they laughed as Taiwabo all too clearly remembered the effects of Nabila's electrical accidents, somehow they generally involved him.

"Looks like for one of us that childish game became a reality" she smiled at him as Taiwabo cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Yeah well you're far stronger than me and experienced despite me being two years older. You'd ace that Exorcist Exam easy peasy."

"Well I am awesome" Nabila joked as she flicked her glossy black hair. Taiwabo laughed good-naturedly, "A race for old time's sake," Nabila nodded, "You're on," her competitive streak coming through. She counted down, "3, 2, 1 GO!" and she tore down the street like lightning her black curls flying behind her.

Suddenly she skidded to a stop and turned back to Taiwabo who she left literally in the dust. She shouted over to him, "Wait where are we going, where's the finishing line?" Taiwabo shook his head it sure was the same Nabila.

"Blacksmith Johnny's place, there's something waiting for you there." He replied back. Even from where he was standing Taiwabo could see Nabila's eyes light up at the thought of the present waiting for her. "Sweet" she cried as she took off to Blacksmith's Johnny's place gravel kicking up behind her. Taiwabo sprinted off after her. It was just like old times.

"Blacksmith Johnny, you there?" Nabila called from the other side of the door. There was no reply. Nabila placed a hand on the door and pushed but it was firmly locked. Bam, smash, crash. Nabila thrust a punch into the door and it had been destroyed into a million pieces. She kicked some of the debris to the side to the side and then walked over the rest and into the house/forge. She then found a chair by a window, sat down and waited. She found nothing wrong or unacceptable in what she had just done.

A tall strong man came whistling through a back door of into his foyer. He stood well over six feet and was as wide as a tree trunk. He had muscles that would macho men weep either in envy or fear. When he saw the destruction of his door he just stood there like a bronze statue gaping at it.

Then out of nowhere a much smaller body threw itself against his waist. "Blacksmith Johnny it's me Nabila". Blacksmith Johnny looked down to look at the girl who only came to his waist. He saw a bundle of glossy black curls and a pair of lightning blue eyes.

"I heard you were back" he said still shell shocked. "You heard right" Nabila affirmed still hugging him. "Did you do that?" Blacksmith Johnny asked. "Do what?" Nabila asked genuinely puzzled. "My door, did you utterly destroy my door?" Blacksmith Johnny asked elaborating this time. Nabila gave the door (or lack of it) a backwards glance inspecting her already forgotten destruction.

"Oh the door" she shrugged nonchalant, "sure I broke it, it was locked, why'd you ask?" Johnny gave her a look of disbelief, "You can't go destroy someone's door just because it's locked and I'm taking my time answering it. Don't they Knock and Wait in Gehenna?" Nabila had the smarts and grace to look sheepish, "It's Destroy then Enter or Enter then be Destroyed. Sorry" she apologised, "I can fix it if you want".

Blacksmith Johnny dismissed that idea immediately. "I can't set you donkey work on her return visit after 6years, don't be silly. Besides I'm an Exorcist Blacksmith a front door I can do in my sleep."

Nabila cocked her head, "Isn't that more of the work of a Carpenter?" she mused. Blacksmith Jonny went 'Hmph same difference'. Nabila was just about to counter that statement when, "What happened here?!"

It was Taiwabo panting heavily as he looked at the obliteration of Blacksmith Johnny's door. Blacksmith Johnny chuckled, deep and low, "Nabila's what happened. Apparently instead of the Knock and Wait it is Destroy then Enter or Enter then be Destroyed" and then he continued chortling with Nabila adding her own chuckles. Taiwabo stared at the two gobsmacked, utter confused amazement written all over his face.

**Hello Readers, sorry I haven't done much with this story for a while, I had been focusing on my other one called 11th Wizard Saint a crossover between Fairy Tail and Naruto but it only features Naruto characters it's a Fairy Tail story really. You can go and check it out.**


	6. There's a present FOR ME!

As Blacksmith Johnny quietened down he asked, "I guess the reason you dashed over here Nabila and left poor Taiwabo behind gasping for his breath as he tried to catch up is that he told you that we had something for you."

Nabila's eyes started twinkling again, stars in her eyes, her hands clasped together and puppy dog look on her face. Even her demon tail somehow found its out and had started wagging around with excitement.

"You have a present for me?" Blacksmith Johnny nodded, "I started it before you left but at the time it was unfinished because I intended to give it to you when you were 12, the same time you would have started your Exorcist training which was at the time 3years away."

Then Taiwabo cut in with, "However after two months after your abduction people started to doubt whether you'd ever come back, Blacksmith Johnny took it up again and went about finishing it."

Blacksmith Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well you know me I can't leave a project unfinished." 'Liar' Nabila thought. They all knew that wasn't true, Johnny had a trunk full of uncompleted projects which he was still trying to find the inspiration for.

But Nabila didn't care. She held onto Johnny's arm and was practically jumping up and down with excitement; she was like a little child at Christmas. "Johnny did you really, you made one for me?"

Blacksmith Johnny smiled, "Its right this way" and he pushed through the door to his forge.

Nabila squealed with excitement and despite the earthen dampener a few sparks flew off her. Taiwabo walked past and said, "Pipe down your 15 not 5." Nabila nodded, 'he was right' she thought after all. Then he winked, "you might want to tuck in your tail."

Nabila's cheeks burned like fire.


	7. Nabila's Demon Sword

The kiln was still going the smoke going up and out the chimney. Scraps of metal lay littered around, a book of forging spells sat in a corner.  
A solo case was placed on a display table.

The case was a shiny metallic black, the hinges a sparkling silver. It looked so new and polished no one would ever had thought that it had been untouched for nearly 6years.  
"Can, can I?" Nabila stuttered, she felt drawn to it, she wanted to have it.  
"Open it" Blacksmith ordered. Tentatively she went to it, she placed one hand on it and the power, the potential rushed through her, she felt unstoppable, invincible with this weapon. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, all in a rush she opened the case and looked inside.

All she saw was a poxy little dagger in a case far too big for it.

"Blacksmith Johnny there must be a mistake" Nabila said bluntly all spark gone.  
Johnny and Taiwabo started smirking as if they were sharing the same inside joke that Nabila wasn't privy to.  
"Just draw it Nabila" Taiwabo told her.

Nabila squint her eyes suspiciously at them then thought back. Blacksmith Johnny was the best Blacksmith in Africa. He was known, now that she thought about it, of having his projects being easy to carry around, a stand-by mode. So she drew the little dagger out of its sheath fully expecting a heavy huge sword to appear. Instead she got a small dagger, smaller than its midget sheath, although the edge was very sharp.

Nabila looked at the two of them fully ready to pull out a 'seriously' look but when she saw their faces she couldn't. So she swallowed back the snarky comment she was about to trot out and said, totally dead pan, "It's a well-made dagger" and there was no mistaking its splendid craftsmanship "but I've developed my fighting style to be better accompanied with a weapon with a longer reach."

This was a lie, her demonic speed would more than make up for its lack of reach, in fact a small dagger like that was perfect weapon for her inhuman speed, she could get real up and close and attack her opponent's weak points without getting slowed down by a heavy sword.

The problem was that it wasn't perfect for her.

Then the demon dagger spoke, "Well what's wrong with me, why don't I suit you," the demon's voice was feminine, strong and mature. As soon as the demon spoke Nabila felt an attachment to it, she was now just sorry the demoness was forged into this puny but sharp dagger.

"Well you're a bit small for my liking" this was a major understatement, it was barely bigger than her hand and Nabila preferred swords that was at least arm length and had a bit of weight to it.  
"Too small, so you'd prefer something like this," suddenly the knife flashed in blue lightning and in her hand was no longer a titchy knife but a humongous sword about as long as her and needed two hands to carry it."

Nabila whistled, "Now that's more like it" then her sword flashed again and became a scythe, a samurai sword, a kunai (very, very briefly) a shield, a two handed sword, then a rapier all in the space of 5seconds. Finally it settled into the form of an arm length sword which could be used one handed or two handed with currents streaking up and down it.

"How was that?" the demonness sword said smugly.  
Nabila smiled, "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	8. It's called HOLDING BACK Nabila

"It's called **_Li_**ghtning **_S_**hape-Shift**_er_** or **_LiSer_** (Lisa) for short," Blacksmith Johnny told her, "I knew you'd take up a Knight but I also knew that if I gave you a standard you'd be here every Sunday asking for modifications and changes," Johnny explained. "As you're the girl who changes her mind Lightning fast" Taiwabo put in chuckling. Nabila was cradling Lisa –who was now in stand-by mode- as if it was a baby, "So Johnny here had the great idea that if one sword wouldn't satisfy you, how about many," he continued.  
Nabila turned gratefully to Johnny, "Thank you Blacksmith Johnny, it's perfect". Johnny turned away his cheeks burning furiously in embarrassment.

"Why don't you test it out?"

"I told you to test it out, not destroy my back yard!" Blacksmith Johnny cried. Nabila looked around at the annihilation of her surroundings. Pit craters were everywhere on the ground, straw dummies were decimated and alight.  
Scorch marks on trees and branches and leaves were littered around and continued falling like rain. Standing in the middle of the devastation with a scythe in her hand and soot flakes around her like black snow she looked like a death god,  
A shinigami.

"Didn't the Earth Dampeners work at all?" Taiwabo yelled at her.  
Nabila frowned, "Of course they did they really got in the way." Not for the first time did Taiwabo stare at Nabila in amazement.  
If the Earth Dampeners did do their work as Nabila claimed they did then what would Blacksmith's Johnny's back yard be looking right now, or would it even be there at all.

"Nabila," Taiwabo started, "you can't just go obliterating someone's back yard like that, it's wrong".  
Now Nabila really did frown, "But Blacksmith Johnny said I could test LiSer out."Blacksmith Johnny smacked his head in regret and groaned.  
Taiwabo's mind flashed back to Nabila's speech in Ibanie Hall, _"I'll do things people would deem unacceptable and wrong", _huh no kidding.

Taiwabo walked over to Nabila and prised LiSer out of her hand one finger at a time. "There is something called holding back" Taiwabo told her gently, "so when someone say test it out, you should hold back as much as possible, you shouldn't even use barely a spark of power."  
Nabila's face dropped as that was exactly the _opposite _what she had done, "Oh" she said.

She knelt on the ground and bowed, "I'm deeply sorry Johnny" she apologised, "I won't make the same mistake again."  
Johnny just stared at her, this was something new, Nabila being the pinnacle of formality. "Oh get up" he sighed exasperated, "you were unaware. Besides I was planning to redo my back yard anyway"

It was a lie but on Nabila was grateful for.


	9. You've been summoned

A little while later Taiwabo had received a call from the council, "Nabila you've just been summoned" he told her as soon as he had gotten off the phone. Nabila was a tad bit worried, "I hope it's not about Blacksmith's Johnny's back yard, it was all a mistake." "I doubt it's about that" Taiwabo reassured her "C'mon we're going back to Ibanie Hall" Taiwabo called as he walked towards their destination. Nabila dragged her feet behind, her demonic speed becoming snail- like slowness.

"We received word from Mephistopheles and he says he will meet you at your prearranged meeting place," the Chief declared. He stood high above on a platform with his subordinates stretched out around him in a large circle encompassing the hall with him in the centre. Nabila sported a flicker of surprise, "Well that was quicker than I expected I didn't think I'd get a response until at least tomorrow". The Chief Deputy laughed drily, "It seems that you left quite an impression on them". Nabila shrugged unashamed.

One of the more serious of the Exorcists growled, "You decimated a room full of Exorcists some left half-dead. What happened to never hurting anyone?" The hall was alive with mutters once more. Nabila gritted her teeth in annoyance. "The Exorcists attacked me first and I'm unaccustomed to fighting humans so I despatched them to defend myself as I usually do. I didn't have time to think, they weren't exactly weaklings," Nabila paused as she thought up what to say to reinforce her point, "It's not as if I know how to hold back as Blacksmith Johnny about his back yard". Nabila was annoyed she was taking a gamble by mentioning that incident. It could work for her or it could backfire. Fortunately luck was going her way as the Exorcists just chuckled with amused curiosity.

"Anyway" the Chief Deputy coughed, "to discuss your lack of human manners is not what you were summoned for." The Chief nodded, "Indeed in addition to alerting you of the response from the Japanese Exorcist Branch we have been asked that as you are an offspring of a Demon King you need to under the supervision of at least two Exorcists. It's just safety precautions in case anything happens to you. As I understand it the Son of Satan is also under a similar arrangement."

"We have agreed to their request. We were given the choice of either two high level Exorcists or one high level Exorcist and another Exorcist of a modest standard but has strong familial feelings. We thought that the second option would be best. We've provided you with the high level Exorcist."

The chief looked down, "Oniweta Abadas, the one who escorted you here will be accompanying you to in Japan." Oniweta smiled at Nabila and Nabila nodded back she was pleased Oniweta seemed nice after all. The Chief reverted back to Nabila, "Nabila you may choose the other Exorcist". The room was filled with a palpable expectation as they awaited Nabila's answer. Nabila had no trouble deciding about when she wanted to bring, "Taiwabo Ajani", she declared.

The Hall sighed, it was to be expected. Everyone knew the Nabila and Taiwabo were very close childhood friends. No one could think of who she would rather choose. The Chief smiled, "We can expect yours and your partners' departure by sundown. Assembly dismissed" and the Chief alone with his subordinates strutted out from the back of their tier.


	10. You did WHAT!

"You've finished packing yet Taiwabo?" Nabila called from downstairs of her friend's house.  
"Err yeah just a moment" Taiwabo replied stalling for time as eh hurriedly packed for his journey to Japan unlike Nabila who spent most of her packing time revisiting friends family and FOOD. Oh god it had been ages since she ate human food cooked by human people. Her appetite was humongous and coupled with a nostalgic longing to stuff as much home food into her belly well she nearly cleared the town food supply.

Nabila, after eating her fill_, _all she had to do was stuff some clothes into a suitcase someone gave to her. Nabila didn't have much to pack, all belongings she had lost their sentimental value after six grueling years in Gehenna and the fact she had grown out of them. She had to reopen her bank money that she had inherited from her parents. With a surplus amount of signing paperwork she could now access her money anywhere in any currency in the world which made her living expenses for her much easier. She wasn't certain about her two accompanists but she knew one thing for certain she wasn't going to share or at least share nicely.

Oniweta said he would meet her and Taiwabo at the gate at sundown as he sorted out the last of his affairs. "C'mon already if you've left anything behind we can get it back anytime." Taiwabo's bustling paused as if to work out what she meant. Then it continued as if he decided to ignore what she had said or he didn't get what she had said. Finally Taiwabo bounded down the stairs his suitcase thumping down the steps as he dragged it behind him.

Nabila stuck out her hand as if she expected something to be handed over to her. Taiwabo stared at it blankly, "What?!" Nabila rolled her eyes "Why did you think I hung around here waiting for you, where's LiSer you took her away from me back at Blacksmith Johnny's backyard" she explained. Dreaded shock flashed through Taiwabo's face as he dashed back up the stairs to retrieve Nabila's outstretched hand as she was incensed by Taiwabo's forgetfulness. In 10seconds flat Taiwabo raced upstairs to his room grabbed LiSer then raced back down again as he placed the weapon in her hand saying sorry. Nabila _humphed_ her acceptance of the apology then turned to leave, "It's time to go"

"What took you so long" Oniweta asked looked at his watch. Nabila replied shortly "Taiwabo". Out of the three of them he was clearly carrying the most. Most families and citizens had come to see them off. Nabila waved her had not them calling goodbye. Then she said "Hey Oniweta your name I personally think is lame so I'm calling you Mr Exorcist" and without waiting for a reply Nabila grabbed the two boys hands and said, "Time to go".

Lightning currents streaked up and down her, Taiwabo, "Hey, hey one mo-" Flash.  
The trio had disappeared from sight.


	11. Meeting Mephistopheles

"-ment" Taiwabo cried. He looked around he certainly wasn't outside the gate of Ibanie. In fact it didn't' even look like he was in Africa. "Where in Assiah are we?!" he exclaimed. Nabila and Oniweta looked at him as if it was obvious, "At prearranged meeting point between Nabila and Mephistopheles, right" Oniweta told Taiwabo. Nabila nodded, "Yeah I thought you knew that".

Taiwabo did know that what he didn't know was, "What the heck just happened?!" Nabila blinked in surprise, "Oh yeah I forgot you wouldn't know. Basically I can use my Lightning power to teleport to places." Taiwabo nodded it made sense or how else could they have gotten to where they were in a blink of an eye.

"Ok so where is this Mephistopheles, is he here?" Taiwabo asked as he looked around for the demon. Nabila snorted derisively, "Trust me if he was here you'd know it, we all would," and as if on cue "Eins zwei drei". Mephistopheles was walking more like swaggering his way towards them, twirling his umbrella even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He was dressed in his iconic clown costume "Nabila how good to see you again, why don't you introduce your accomplices."

"I can't say the pleasure is _all_ mine"Nabila grimaced as she did a one over on Mephistopheles normal ridiculous clothing "but it is good to see you again." Mephistopheles lips twitched as eh perfectly understood Nabila's meaning.

Nabila turned to her right "This is my friend Taiwabo who by your standards would be Middle Class" Taiwabo nodded his head as he was sure he was being assessed by this clown demon, "and this is Mr Exorcist (Mephistopheles raised an eyebrow at the name whilst Oniweta cringed) who is an Upper Class Exorcist. We've chosen the second option."

Mephistopheles striking his umbrella into the ground said, "So you want to enrol into True Cross Academy." Mephistopheles tilted his umbrella back and forth, "but you know we already have a Son of Satan having a child of a Demon King in our premises would make many people uneasy". Nabila narrowed her eyes, "Don't fuck with me Mephistopheles, cut the bullshit and take us in already. You know you want to." Mephistopheles just stared at her as if in amazement of someone actually talking to him like that. Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh Nabila I see you haven't lost you charm." Nabila too smiled grudgingly, "Yeah well I just wanted to get to the _real _fun stuff." The two demons grinned evilly at each other. Taiwabo and Oniweta just looked at them stunned unsure on exactly what was going on. "Alright then," he said snapping his heel together, "follow me".

In Mephistopheles bright pink limo an unlikely motely sat, a Half-Lightning Demoness, two Exorcists and a _very_ high level demon. They all sat in silence until, "What in Assiah!" Taiwabo exclaimed. Nabila and Oniweta leaned over to the windows to check out the source of Taiwabo's amazement. "Blimey, so this is the Japanese Exorcist Branch. Impressive" Oniweta remarked. Nabila casted it a critical eye, "Neh" she shrugged, "I've seen grander in Gehenna and with him being the architect…" she left the remark unfinished as she slumped back in her seat bored. Taiwabo and Oniweta both felt slightly awkward but they just couldn't tear themselves away from the outstanding and futuristic architecture of True Cross Academy.

"We have arrived" Mephistopheles announced. Nabila rather than wait for the chauffeur to open the door then clamber out decided it was far easier to flash herself out of the car. Mephistopheles chuckled to himself pleased to find that Nabila's impatience belied Nabila's façade of apparent indifference. She was excited to be here.


	12. Rin vs Nabila Part1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had lost my folder with all the future chapters and as much as I hate to type I loathe to to rewrite. Reworking is fine, rewriting is plain awful. Anyway I finally found it and here it is.**

They were lead to a large open hall but the name Hall hardly justified the place. The name Hall simply implies a very large room. This Hall made Saint Albert's Hall look like a broom closet. 3 Big Bens lying flat one behind the other could _easily_ fit in this hall. (Big Ben is _ tall so the Hall was more than _ in length". The width was more than a _few_ miles wide.

Rin looked around the room big-eyed his brain not able to simply register the 'bigness' of the room. Nabila was more interested on how a place this sixe was clearly vacant and unused and why her and Rin's fight was to be here. The Hall's openness and size was a huge factor giving the two duelists the _space _to fight (which Nabila gratefully appreciated) but could it really be allowed to host their rampage. Their fight was going to be destructive-there was no doubt of that- could they really be allowed to go crazy here.

"Hey Nabila, you don't have to worry about a Blacksmith Johnny Backyard Incident" Taiwabo's face was suddenly projected onto a huge screen nearly filling one side of the Hall, "turns out this Hall is built just for Exorcist to go crazy and trust me, where this place is there is no chance of you guys disturbing anyone" it was easy to hear that Taiwabo was impressed, "so have fun, you can go all to" then he flashed off the screen. Nabila grinned evilly, "I can go all out".

They were a good 25m apart, a minute distance in the Great, We Can Go Rampaging, Hall warily stared at each other. After all The Son of Satan maybe idiotic but he did defeat The Impure King. After all, The Half-Lightning Demoness may be stuck up but she did grow up in Gehenna.

Rin unsheathed his sword, Kurikara and blue flames erupted all over his body. His ears became pointier, his teeth sharpened, his hair seemed to defy gravity. "Where's your weapon?" he growled even his voice had become guttural.

Nabila smirked then in milliseconds she crossed the 25m gap and was right up and close to Rin. LiSer's edge, in the form of a kunai bit into Rin's neck drawing blood. Then Nabila blurred a safe distance behind Rin. In another place watching the fight on a big screen Taiwabo grumbled. "After making all that noise of wanting a big sword she's fighting with a kunai, it's probably because it Japanese." Oniweta shot him a withering glance, "You should be wondering why she's running around and not teleporting?" Mephistopheles chuckled to himself amused, knowing the answer to both their questions.

Back to the Fighting.

Nabila brought the blood smeared kunai to her lips and licked the scarlet liquid as if it was lollipop. "Interesting Lisa, is that so?" then she punctured her finger with the kunai's tip and let blood dip onto it. Rin could see the blood boil, fizz then froth as to respond to Nabila's question. Oniweta watching commented, "She's trying to gross Rin out and I'm sure it's working" and it was true, disgust was written all over his face.

Rin charged in blazing in both temper and power yelling, "Have you finished your voodoo crap?" Rin wildly swung his sword down towards Nabila as if to take off her head when Nabila was suddenly protected by a huge Roman shield.  
"What?!"  
Nabila took Rin's surprise and launched a body swipe with LiSer now in the form of a samurai sword (another Japanese weapon Taiwabo noted wryly) she tucked herself well into Rin so that the swipe not only cut him but also pushed him back.

It worked, Rin was now unbalanced so Nabila from her crouched position spun round on her right leg and with her left leg flying behind her kicked Rin solidly in the stomach. That kick was super-charged with her demonic Lightning Power so Rin was sent flying a good 20m. Nabila looked down on Rin contemptuously vivid electric blue lightning streaking all over her body.

"Get up" she ordered, "I held back for once to test you, and a Son of Satan should easily shake off a set of moves like that." Rin got to his feet, groaning. Nabila could see a concentration of Rin's blue flames was healing his wounds. Nabila frowned, "Instantaneous Regeneration" she noted, "I see, your complacency to toughen your body to receive blows derives from the fact your body could naturally deal with it." She smirked twirling LiSer as it became bigger and bigger in her fingers.

Finally she stopped and took up a confident fighting stance brandishing LiSer as a body length scythe. "That is another of your failures"  
"Shut the fuck up" Rin snarled. Rin was incensed, he was the Son of Satan and yet he was being floored by this stuck up teen girl. But Rin knew that his only was to use his flames as a weapon. Whilst he wasn't afraid of them anymore he still disliked using them like that, it was like he was admitting he needed his demonic self to rule over for him to be strong. Though he hasn't given into his flames for a long time, a part of him knew he still could.

Rin concentrated his flames in his sword to increase its attack power and in his feet to increase his speed. He charged in to meet Nabila who was running towards him as well. He raised Kurikara and slashed this way and that way. Nabila easily parried his strikes almost lazily as she goaded him on, "Is this the best the Son of Satan can do?"

"No try this" and the floor all around Nabila erupted in blue fire. Nabila instantly sprung up lightning currents charging the air around her. The flames licked her legs and she could feel her clothes burning away. "Lisa can you Armour form" she asked as she darted round the room. Rin was sending a sea of fire after and she couldn't dare get to him. Lisa snorted, "You had to ask?"

The scythe disappeared and in its place Nabila was suddenly donned in full body armour.


	13. RinvsNabila Part2

_"No, try this" and the floor all around Nabila erupted in blue fire. Nabila instantly sprung up, lightning currents charging the air around her. The flames licked her legs and she could feel her clothes burning away. "Lisa can you do Armour form" she asked as she darted round the room. Rin was sending a sea of fire after her and she couldn't' dare get close to him. Lisa snorted, "You had to ask?" The scythe disappeared and in its place Nabila was suddenly donned in full body armour._

It was made of the same metal as the sword but it seemed more resilient and durable more like a shield. Gauntlets covered her hands and metallic heavy boots protected her feet (harder kicks) Chain mail covered her chest on top of a metallic under suit (which did chaff her legs a bit but oh well). From the waist to her feet metallic but flexible amour wrapped around her legs in rings then tucked themselves into the boots. The whole armour felt light and did nothing to restrain her movement. "I which I could see myself in the mirror" she said thus she complimented herself and Lisa.

She stopped running and allowed the torrent of fire engulf her. She felt clammy and light-headed as fi suddenly starved of oxygen. The armour started to feel uncomfortable as the heat prickled her skin. She could hear sizzling and she realised that amid the blue flames she was smoking. Summoning her demonic Lightning Power she teleported her way to safety.

She was left gasping for breath, "I see, the armour provides resistance but it's not completely invulnerable to Satan's flames." She straightened up, "the moron may be unskilful but he is very powerful. If I was in anything but LiSer I'd literally be charred toast." Charging in she smiled,  
"Let's have some fun"

The match became more even more even, Nabila with LiSer was able to block Rin's strikes with Kurikara but she was sustaining damage, The Satan Flames hurting her so decreasing her speed and attack power. As the fight continued it seemed like Nabila was the one on the defensive. "It seems that whilst your armour gives you some protection against my flames without an offensive weapon you're stuck on the defensive".

Nabila grinned, "That's very complex language for you to moron, I'm proud of you" Rin gritted his teeth in irritation and launched an attack. Nabila blocked the strike with the heel of her right armoured foot then kicked her leg left up to meet the other heel. Completely airborne she flicked her feet at Rin's wrist. _Crack_, the sounds of bone's breaking. Rin gasped in pain and he released his grip on Kirakura in reflex. Nabila who was currently in mid-turn of her flip cuaght the hilt of the sword and balanced it on the joint between her foot and leg. Flipping her legs over she sent Kirakura flying across the Hall. She landed gracefully on her feet with a slight 'clank'.

Rin glared vehemently as he realised what she had done. Nabila smiled back smugly. To the opponents it like slow mo but to the spectators it only lasted 5 seconds. She then flashed over to Kirakura then flashed back to Rin beofre finally flashing back ot her previous position. "What fun would this be without your sword, you're weak enough as it is" Nabila smiled.

Rin was infuriated and his flames grew bigger as they fed on his rage. He could feel his control slippeing but hh didn't lose it. He charged in swords (and temper) ablazing. Nabila's eyes widened a fraction in amazement then she hurridly too a fighting stance. A quick powerful exhange of blows ensured and Nabila was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes that's it, come at me" she yelled.

Rin swung his sword across in an arc nearly decapitating Nabila's head. Nabila crouched down and struck her leg at lightning speed fully expecting to hear the crack of breaking bones. Instead Rin jumped up, tucking his legs in. Nabila was caught by surprise and Rin took that surprise. He struck down with Kurikara full force aiming at Nabila's head which Nabila was barely able to block. She criss-crossed her arms and the blade clanged against her gauntlets.

LiSer protected Nabila form Kurikara chopping her arms off, along with her head, but she was soon she was engulfed in Rin's blue flames. The concentration of such power after such a strong attack weakened LiSer and Nabila could soon hear cracks.

Nabila struggled hard not to buckle under Rin's force but her crouched; one leg extended position wasn't the best position to do that in. Nabila shuffled her leg back in and found herself in a froggy position and criss-crossed arms above her head. She had to time this right. She counted in her head, 1 Gehenna, 2 Gehenna, she dropped her guard and just before Rin chopped her head off she then flashed a safe distance away.

She inspected her gauntlets and noticed a vein of a crack scratched into the metal. "Lisa you OK?" Lisa crackled with Lightning Energy as if to say, "I'm still up for more Bring It". Nabila smiled then looked at Rin an amused smile on her face.

Rin rubbed sweat off his brow, "That was the first strike of many" he said triumphantly.  
"Oh you naïve little boy" Lightning power crackled in her hand as she made a fist, "I only got LiSer my weapon yesterday". Rin's face was full of shock and horror, "Let me show you the power I've trained and fought with for 6 years in Gehenna".

"Rin what happened to you, why are you in the infirmary?" It was Yukio, Rin's twin brother. He stared exasperated at his older brother (although it rarely felt that way).  
They were just about to leave on an Exorcist mission which Rin, as usual, begged to come on and Yukio as usual relented. He told him to stay put as he had forgotten something back in the dorms. But when he came back he found Rin gone. The Exorcist mission was urgent so he couldn't waste time so he went without him. He had tried to alert Shiro but since it was slightly early on a Sunday morning he doubted she got it.

Now coming back from the mission as soon as he could, he finds out that his brother had a fight and in the infirmary after being severely injured and beaten. Rin scowled, "Yukio it wasn't my fault this time. The girl appeared out of nowhere, steps on my tail, doesn't apologise and then I'm told she's actually my partner and that Mephistopheles had staged this fight that was in this Humongous Hall and then" he explained all in a rush.

"She beat you I heard," Yukio interjected pushing his glasses up, "severely and she walked away barely even winded." Rin looked away humiliated, "Yeah well she was brought up in Gehenna since she was 9. I've only known about this Exorcist stobarky for about a year."  
"It's malarkey Rin" Yukio corrected.  
Rin frowned, "What is?"  
"The word its, never mind. This girl beat you I assume you're talking about Nabila Ekuwonday the Half-Lightning Demoness who I'm supposed to be teaching in Cram School."

Rin's mouth fell open, "She's going to Cram School, why?! She's clearly at an Exorcist level."  
Yukio shrugged, "Apparently 6years in Gehenna means you lose the human touch. The Higher-Ups probably thought it would be better for her to integrate into human society by having her attend the Cram School." Then he shrugged, "That and she hasn't actually passed the Exorcist exam".  
Rin frowned, "But if that's the case then why not enrol her into True Cross Academy?" Yukio had asked Mephistopheles the same question when he was first told about Nabila's enrolment and eh told Rin the same answer he got, "Baby steps Rin, baby steps" he answered patronisingly patting his brother's bandaged legs before getting up to go.

As he reached the door he turned around, "and don't forget to do that essay on Verses effective against Water Demons". Closing the door behind him he could easily head a groan and a _flump_.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey you didn't have to go so hard on the boy at the end Nabila, it was uncalled for" Oniweta reprimanded. Nabila shrugged indifferent and uncaring.  
"Mr Exorcist he's the Son of Satan he can handle it"  
"Don't worry as the Son of Satan he can handle it"

Nabila and Taiwabo had spoken in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. "Almost" Nabila noted. "Yeah" Taiwabo smiled, "it seems like being apart for 6years hasn't changed us that much at all, I'm glad". Nabila rolled her eyes, "What a completely mushy and corny thing to say Taiwabo".

Taiwabo faked being extremely offended, "Well yeah, so says the girl who I quote: 'You must not underestimate the power of love'. Nabila was taken aback, "What that was just to make sure you guys didn't try to throw me in a dungeon.

Taiwabo smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah, you sure some of that wasn't true". Nabila's eyes narrowed clamming up as she exuded a tsundere aura. For the next couple of minutes Taiwabo was trying his hardest to get a peep from Nabila. Nabila however threateningly took out LiSer, in her standby dagger form, and started twirling it between her fingers.

Oniweta smiled upon fondly on his two partners or well his charge and his partner. He thought it was cute how they argued and teased each other. On the other hand Nabila was at the end of her very short rope. She snapped.

Throwing LiSer, (in unsheathed standby dagger form) like a dart she pinned Taiwabo to the stone wall. Her fingers flinched sparks crackling and currents running up and down, 'should I electrocute him too' but she decided against it.

Taiwabo, fixed onto the stone wall was very surprised but also slightly _amused. _"So soon," he said almost as if he was disappointed, "I thought I could still get at least another hour out of you. I used to before" Taiwabo smiled wryly, "Gehenna has seemed to have severely shortened your temper."

Nabila gritted her teeth in annoyance at Taiwabo cheek. But it was true when she was younger she was able to ignore his teasing for far longer, sometimes they even lasted days. Plus Nabila was sure she would need to regain her patience to be able to deal with the stupidity of Rin Okumura.

Oniweta stared in shock at the pair. Their silly squabbling had gone from cute to dangerous. To break the cold silence, as Nabila was exuding a deadly aura, he cleared his throat and said the first random question that came to his head, "So do you want to head over to our dorms now".

Nabila stopped glaring evilly at the now slightly nervous Taiwabo, as lightning power was now escaping from all over her body, looked at Oniweta in surprise, "Oh yeah Mr Exorcist, where will we be crashing?" Oniweta had to stop and check himself to make sure that Nabila didn't actually mean that literally.

"Mephistopheles told us but you wouldn't know because you were too busy landing yourself a fight with the Son of Satan" Taiwabo muttered snidely. Nabila sent tendrils of lightning to Taiwabo electrocuting him – it was an improvement from slicing and dicing him like sushi.

"Mephistopheles gave us these teleporter keys" One lead straight to our dorms and the other will take us to the Cram School Classroom." Oniweta said handing out two keys each to his charge and partner.

"You can use them at any door in the school and still arrive at those destinations". Taiwabo whistled appreciatively, "You think Blacksmith Johnny will be able to make something similar for Ibanine Village, it will make getting round, so much easier".

Nabila turned the keys over in her hand. She handed the one for the room back. "I don't need it Mr Exorcist." Oniweta mutely took back the keys. He knew why, Nabila could just flash to where she needed to go, it just that Mephistopheles also knew that too. So just why did he also give keys to Nabila? Whatever, I'll just have a spare key, lucky me, he thought.


	15. The new dorms

"So this is the entrance hall to our dorms" Taiwabo noted looking round "It's a bit dingy and run down for living quarters don't you think- hey where's Nabila going?"  
Nabila was running down the corridor a.

Oniweta answered, "Since Nabila is a girl she's supposed to go to the Girls' Dormitories but because the girl's dormitories are on the other side of campus thus we'll be separated, a few strings were pulled and now she'll be down this side of the corridor whilst we'll be at the other. So we're close but separated at the same time" he told Taiwabo. Taiwabo nodded it made sense, although it still felt a bit weird now that he thought about that he'll be sharing the same dorm house as Nabila. Then he frowned as he pointed at the staircase.

"So where do those go?" Oniweta looked amused and thoughtful.  
"The 2nd floor is where the Sons of Satan live" he answered staring up at the staircase.  
"Does Nabila know" Taiwabo asked adopting the same expression as Oniweta.  
Oniweta looked at him knowingly, "No she doesn't".  
"Should we tell her?"  
"She'll find out in her own time"  
"Wanna crash"  
"Sure, our room's this way"

"Nabila wake up" Oniweta shook his charge for the zillionth time in the past half hour.  
No response  
"Nabila it's late afternoon, get up"  
No response  
Oniweta shook his head, normal school had started _and_ finished and Cram School was about to begin. Nabila had slept through it all on her small bed. Oniweta flung the blanket off her and yelled in her ear, "Nabila GET UP!"

"Fuck off" she snarled face down in her pillow.  
Oniweta shook her arm again and got an electric shock for his trouble.  
"Fine be late"


	16. Cram School Part 1

**OK I know this is the same chapter but that's because I made a mistake and the later one of my chapters was posted and I hadn't noticed because i was busy with my other stories.  
So you have to go back to the previous chapter to get the full story.**

The class gawped at her. Nabila was dressed in black jeans and a purple top. Clipped to her belt was a coiled barbed whip (obviously LiSer) which her hand rested against. She frowned, "What's wrong I did knock?" Oniweta sighed shaking his head Taiwabo face palmed and groaned out loud, "You're not supposed to break down the door though".

Nabila stared at everyone her face unreadable. Then she shrugged "Oops, oh well". She scanned the room, "Shall I sit here?" she asked pointing to a seat she asked pointing to a seat.

Right next to Rin's seat.

"Ahh no" Yukio said, "why don't you sit over there?" Nabila shrugged "M'OK". She sauntered over to her seat nodding at her supervisors on her way there. She pulled her seat and leaned back into it.  
"Ok class we will revise over the strengths and weaknesses of water demons" Yukio called, trying to regain the Exwires attention. All eyes however were not on the teacher but on Nabila.

~Nabila's POV~ (I know total change of writing style but this section is best written in the 1st person)

Mr Exorcist still hadn't gone away so I electrocuted him. He left me alone after that.  
I slept for a bit longer then got up, to be perfectly honest, I was already more or less awake just pride and stubbornness forbid me from getting up at Mr Exorcist's command. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and dressed in the first pair of clothes I had grabbed. Then I took Lisa and spent 10minutes deciding over what form she should be in.

A dagger or sword was too clunky and I wanted something easy to carry around. But I didn't want it too small I did want it to be noticed. So a barbed whip seemed like the perfect choice. I dug the Cram School key out of the pockets of the trousers I wore yesterday and turned them into my bedroom lock. I was about to smash the door open when I remembered Assiah manners and knocked first. Then I smashed the door open. Stepping over the debris I looked at the classroom, in horror.

'No, it wasn't possible. It _was_ impossible, it wasn't _them_**.** They could not _them_.' I stared in horror at the people in front of me.

Then I saw Taiwabo and Mr Exorcist and I mentally shook myself out of terrified stupor. I covered my shock with an exaggerated yawn and said, "Hello I'm Nabila, the Half-Lightning Demoness, where should I sit?"

The class stared at me in shock. 'Why are they staring at me like that, _they_ don't _me, they_ are not _them._' I frowned nervous and attempted a lame joke "What's wrong, I did knock" Taiwabo answered. "You're not supposed to break down the door though" Nothing.  
"Oops oh well" I was eager to be off the front stage so "Shall I sit there?" I pointed to a seat.  
"Ah no" said the boy at the front (who I was certain was the Son of Satan's younger twin brother, the one who didn't inherit the flames) "why don't you sit over there?" He gestured at a seat which I noticed was the furthest free seat away from the one I suggested. "M'OK" I agreed slightly put off. Walking over to my seat I nodded at Taiwabo and Mr Exorcist glad they were there.  
I flopped back into my seat.

**See the difference from between the calm, badass, Half Lightning Demoness and the sweating bullets nervous Nabila. However realise that it's because of the people in the class that Nabila is nervous or else she would be calm, badass Half Lightning Demoness and no other side to the event.**

**But just what is it about the Exwires that has Nabila so frightened, what's all this about ****_they_**** are not ****_them. _**

**You'll just have to Wait and See.**


	17. Cram School Part1

The class gawped at her. Nabila was dressed in black jeans and a purple top. Clipped to her belt was a coiled barbed whip (obviously LiSer) which her hand rested against. She frowned, "What's wrong I did knock?" Oniweta sighed shaking his head Taiwabo face palmed and groaned out loud, "You're not supposed to break down the door though".

Nabila stared at everyone her face unreadable. Then she shrugged "Oops, oh well". She scanned the room, "Shall I sit here?" she asked pointing to a seat she asked pointing to a seat.

Right next to Rin's seat.

"Ahh no" Yukio said, "why don't you sit over there?" Nabila shrugged "M'OK". She sauntered over to her seat nodding at her supervisors on her way there. She pulled her seat and leaned back into it.  
"Ok class we will revise over the strengths and weaknesses of water demons" Yukio called, trying to regain the Exwires attention. All eyes however were not on the teacher but on Nabila.

~Nabila's POV~ (I know total change of writing style but this section is best written in the 1st person)

Mr Exorcist still hadn't gone away so I electrocuted him. He left me alone after that.  
I slept for a bit longer then got up, to be perfectly honest, I was already more or less awake just pride and stubbornness forbid me from getting up at Mr Exorcist's command. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and dressed in the first pair of clothes I had grabbed. Then I took Lisa and spent 10minutes deciding over what form she should be in.

A dagger or sword was too clunky and I wanted something easy to carry around. But I didn't want it too small I did want it to be noticed. So a barbed whip seemed like the perfect choice. I dug the Cram School key out of the pockets of the trousers I wore yesterday and turned them into my bedroom lock. I was about to smash the door open when I remembered Assiah manners and knocked first. Then I smashed the door open. Stepping over the debris I looked at the classroom, in horror.

'No, it wasn't possible. It _was_ impossible, it wasn't _them_**.** They could not _them_.' I stared in horror at the people in front of me.

Then I saw Taiwabo and Mr Exorcist and I mentally shook myself out of terrified stupor. I covered my shock with an exaggerated yawn and said, "Hello I'm Nabila, the Half-Lightning Demoness, where should I sit?"

The class stared at me in shock. 'Why are they staring at me like that, _they_ don't _me, they_ are not _them._' I frowned nervous and attempted a lame joke "What's wrong, I did knock" Taiwabo answered. "You're not supposed to break down the door though" Nothing.  
"Oops oh well" I was eager to be off the front stage so "Shall I sit there?" I pointed to a seat.  
"Ah no" said the boy at the front (who I was certain was the Son of Satan's younger twin brother, the one who didn't inherit the flames) "why don't you sit over there?" He gestured at a seat which I noticed was the furthest free seat away from the one I suggested. "M'OK" I agreed slightly put off. Walking over to my seat I nodded at Taiwabo and Mr Exorcist glad they were there.  
I flopped back into my seat.

**See the difference from between the calm, badass, Half Lightning Demoness and the sweating bullets nervous Nabila. However realise that it's because of the people in the class that Nabila is nervous or else she would be calm, badass Half Lightning Demoness and no other side to the event.**

**But just what is it about the Exwires that has Nabila so frightened, what's all this about ****_they_**** are not ****_them. _**

**You'll just have to Wait and See.**


End file.
